<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss me, don't burn me by softyuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598605">kiss me, don't burn me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns'>softyuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, College AU, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of denial, an instance or two of drunk kisses, and more kisses, lots of kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>˚✧₊⁎ five times donghyuk kisses yunhyeong... </i>
  </p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <i>...and the one time yunhyeong kisses him first ⁎⁺˳✧༚ </i>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss me, don't burn me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi~! i am back once again with another fic :D i've been writing a lot these days and that makes me really happy :,) just another soft, fluffy yundong (obviously) for the three people who ships them hehe. thank u so much to zami for helping me edit and kaz for beta reading!! ♡ </p><p>i hope you enjoy it! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Love me don’t hurt me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just kiss me don’t burn me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I’ll be yours, baby </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2dsnGc7TFk"> <b> <em>Yours</em> </b> </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> the time he is dared to </em>
</p><p>A small get-together to celebrate the beginning of a new semester is held at one of their friend's apartment inviting around fifteen people to sit around, drink, eat and talk. All of them are a little tipsy, some more than other, when they decide to play a round of truth or dare to spice up the mood.</p><p>Jiwon is the one spinning the bottle, already enthusiastic after uncovering some people's secrets and giving stupid challenges to others, and the bottle points at Donghyuk the next time Jiwon spins it around. He lets out a loud laugh, clapping his hands and licking his lips with a mischievous smile.</p><p>"Truth or dare?" he asks amused.</p><p>"Dare," Donghyuk says without hesitation. The answer wouldn't have affected Jiwon's plans much anyways.</p><p>“I dare you...” Jiwon makes a dramatic pause, looking around the room and then back at Donghyuk, “...to kiss the person you find the most attractive in this room,” he challenges with a smirk.</p><p>Some girls in the room break into a giggle, waiting to see who Donghyuk will choose. His eyes go from side to side, looking at all the faces sitting in the circle and stopping at a certain direction.</p><p>“Okay,” he nods with a smile.</p><p>They’re all sitting on the floor, so he crawls all the way to his target. There’s no way to confuse who he’s going for, his eyes fixed on Yunhyeong as he gets closer to him with a combination of feline elegance and drunk clumsiness.</p><p>Yunhyeong’s face gets more red the closer Donghyuk is, and a couple of people gasp at the back when Donghyuk brings up his hand to Yunhyeong’s chin, confidently pressing a kiss against his lips. Yunhyeong’s eyes are wide open the entire time, his lips not following Donghyuk’s movements, and with a coy smile he finishes the kiss and goes back to the spot where he was sitting. </p><p>Jiwon cheers loudly at his friend, enjoying the result of his dare. “Okay!” he laughs and claps along with some others in the room, and spins the bottle around one more time to keep playing.</p><p>Yunhyeong, on his side, just clears his throat and shakes it off, Donghyuk probably won't remember this by next morning so he just tries to focus on the game again — but not really succeeding.</p><p> </p><p>𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> the time he doesn't think about it </em>
</p><p>Donghyuk closes his textbooks and sighs heavily feeling as if all air left his lungs. He’s sitting at the very back of the study room, open 24/7 because of midterms, and the clock marks 1 a.m when he’s done studying. </p><p>Just as he’s about to leave, he recognizes a boy sleeping on top of his opened notebooks on one of the tables near the exit. Yunhyeong breathes softly, his mouth a little open with a thin thread of drool falling on his notes. Donghyuk lets out a wheeze at the sight, wishing he could sit right next to him and watch him sleep, but he knows that would be creepy.</p><p>Instead, he goes to the nearest vending machine and gets a chocolate milk, takes a post-it from his backpack and quickly scribbles a message for Yunhyeong. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Study hard!! :D </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Donghyuk ☆ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hoping it will at least make Yunhyeong smile, he leaves the drink right in front of his face so he can see it as soon as he wakes up. He also makes sure to take a funny picture of his friend he can tease him with later.</p><p>It might be his brain being too fried after hours of studying non-stop, his sleepiness bringing out his impulsive instincts or a combination of both, but he soon finds himself carefully running his hand through Yunhyeong’s hair, mesmerized by the soft looking boy in front of him, and before he can stop himself he is placing a kiss on his forehead. </p><p>Donghyuk jumps back as soon as he realizes what he’s doing (and where he’s doing it), but no one around them seems to have noticed, not even Yunhyeong. He clears his throat awkwardly, fixes his backpack on his shoulder and leaves in a rush without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> the time he asks him to stay </em>
</p><p>Yunhyeong finds himself dragging Donghyuk all the way to the latter’s room in the college dorms, too drunk to walk there by himself. It is another night out with their group of friends in which Yunhyeong drinks just enough to feel a little lightheaded and is the only one sober enough to help Donghyuk get back home. Donghyuk speaks incoherences all the way, and Yunhyeong only pats his back and says “yes, yes,” and keeps walking. </p><p>The room is empty once they make it there, Donghyuk’s roommate probably at another party, and Yunhyeong’s shoulders hurt from carrying his friend who’s not even trying to walk on his own. He’s about to put Donghyuk in bed and leave him there when Donghyuk has a sudden energy impulse and turns them around, pushing Yunhyeong on his bed and dropping all his dead weight on top of him. </p><p>Yunhyeong finds himself trapped between Donghyuk and the bed, staring at the ceiling and asking himself why he always ends up in this kind of situations, Donghyuk starting to snore in his ear. </p><p>Making an effort not to wake him up Yunhyeong tries to get Donghyuk off of him, carefully turning them around, but the sleepy boy holds to his neck and doesn’t let go even when he’s already lying on his back. </p><p>“Yunhyeong...” he murmurs, looking at him with half-opened eyes and keeping the grip on his neck. </p><p>“Go to sleep, it’s late” Yunhyeong tells him, trying to take his hand off his neck but failing at the attempt.</p><p>“Song Yunhyeong... I like you so much...” he murmurs half asleep, almost hard to hear but Yunhyeong catches it anyways.</p><p>The words make Yunhyeong’s heart jump in his chest, so hard it’s almost painful, and he swallows thickly before replying. “You’re just drunk,” he says, more to himself than to Donghyuk.</p><p>“Drunk people don’t lie,” he laughs, moving his hand from Yunhyeong’s nape to his chin. The touch makes him quiver with the memory of some weeks ago. </p><p>Donghyuk moves his head forward, looking for his lips, but Yunhyeong jumps back. </p><p>“Not like this,” he whispers, heart pounding, and Donghyuk catches his hand before he can fully run away. </p><p>Donghyuk brings Yunhyeong’s hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the back, and asks in a soft voice “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” as his thumb rubs Yunhyeong's skin.</p><p>“I - I’m sorry, I have to go,” Yunhyeong replies in a breath, and pushes his hand away from Donghyuk’s hold. “Just sleep.”</p><p>“Okay...” he easily complies, cuddling with his pillow and closing his eyes, “bye, bye!”</p><p>Yunhyeong contemplates his sleeping figure for a moment, and after a few second he leaves with a dry “goodbye” before it’s too late for him to think of what could happen if he stays any longer.</p><p> </p><p>𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> the time he can't help it </em>
</p><p>The third movie of the night is halfway through when all the boys have fallen asleep in Chanwoo's living room, a little past 2 a.m. Hanbin is snoring while hugging Jiwon, who is leaning against the couch, Jinhwan is curled up on the floor, Junhoe is laying on his back and Chanwoo is asleep while sitting on one corner of the big couch. At the other side of it, Yunhyeong had fallen asleep curled up in the couch resting against Donghyuk's shoulder, who has his head on top of Yunhyeong's hair. </p><p>A specially loud sound from a fight scene makes Yunhyeong jump awake, startling Donghyuk as well. Yunhyeong blushes when he realizes who his pillow was, and clears his throat as he straightens up.</p><p>"Sorry," he apologizes, quiet as to not wake up the rest who are still sleeping soundly even with the loud movie at the back.</p><p>"Don't worry," Donghyuk whispers, hypnotized by the closeness of their faces. "You have..." he brings a thumb covered by his sweater up to the corner of Yunhyeong's mouth, cleaning a small spot of dried drool and making him freeze at the touch, "right there."</p><p>Donghyuk finds the way Yunhyeong blushes even harder quite endearing, stealing a charming smile from him that makes Yunhyeong let out a sigh against Donghyuk's hand, still on the corner of his mouth. </p><p>His lips are so soft looking, so naturally plump and pink it's hard for Donghyuk to keep his eyes off them. He brushes his thumb along Yunhyeong's lower lip, slowly, making Yunhyeong still at the touch and unconsciously open his mouth a few millimeters just enough to make his mouth irresistibly inviting. </p><p>Donghyuk leans forward a little shortening the distance between them and the way Yunhyeong's eyes close in anticipation gives him the green light to close the gap. </p><p>The kiss is quiet, the softness of it contrasting the explosion of feelings blooming in Donghyuk's stomach. Unlike a couple of months back when he kissed him while playing truth or dare — Donghyuk doesn't remember, to be quite honest, but he knows what happened since Jiwon wouldn't shut up about it the following days — this time around Yunhyeong gives into the kiss, hands against Donghyuk's chest as he savours every movement of their lips against each other, tongues teasing to come into play.</p><p>They rest their foreheads together for a moment to catch their breath, eyes still closed, and right as they're about to lean back into another kiss the sound of Junhoe waking up startles them, making Yunhyeong jump back on the couch and it wakes up Chanwoo in the process. It takes no time for the rest to follow, stretching their numb limbs due to their uncomfortable sleeping positions. All of them start moving to a more comfortable place in between yawns, too drowsy to notice the matching swollen lips Yunhyeong and Donghyuk wear.</p><p> </p><p>𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> the time he needs to let it out </em>
</p><p>Once their final exams are over and they're finally free from yet another semester of college their group of friends decide to go for a round of drinks to celebrate at one of the pubs near campus. Yunhyeong decides to leave earlier than the rest not to miss the last train home, a little past 11 p.m, and after the rest try to convince him to stay longer they finally let him go.</p><p>Right as he's going up the stairs that lead to the street someone comes running behind him, Donghyuk quickly catching up and leaving the pub with him.</p><p>"I'm a little tired, so I figured I might go home as well," he explains and directs a smile at Yunhyeong.</p><p>The walk to the station is some fifteen minutes long in the same direction as the school's dorms, and they make small talk about their exams, classes and professors. Other than hanging out with the rest of their friends they haven't had the time to meet alone, and quite honestly none of them has done the effort to address what happened at Chanwoo's house some weeks ago.</p><p>Donghyuk thinks his feelings for Yunhyeong are not reciprocated, and kissing him back was an unconscious response of a still sleepy Yunhyeong who didn't fully process what was happening. Yunhyeong, on the other hand, has thought about the kisses (the one at the party too) several times; about what it meant, if they even meant something for Donghyuk and if he is ready to admit he feels more than friendship for him.</p><p>For the time being, though, Yunhyeong decides to repress it just a little longer and enjoy Donghyuk's company on the short walk they share. That's until Donghyuk is the one who brings it up as they reach the park where they're supposed to part ways. It's quite empty despite it being a thursday night.</p><p>"Yunhyeong, there's something I wanted to tell you before the break..." he starts, and the slight change in his tone warns Yunhyeong of what's coming next, "... since I'm going back to my hometown for these two months, I don't know when I'll get the chance again."</p><p>"Yes?" Yunhyeong encourages to keep going.</p><p>"It might be kind of obvious by now, specially after... y'know. I don't know, maybe I didn't do this sooner because I didn't want to make things awkward and the break might give me, and you, more time to think about it but," he stops on his feet, facing Yunhyeong with his hands on his pockets and having a hard time looking at his face, "thing is I kinda high key have a crush on you?" he blurts out, a light shade of pink going up his neck making him look almost embarrassed.</p><p>Yunhyeong can't say he didn't expect it, but it still makes his heart jump for a second, not really knowing what to say. "Oh..." is the only thing that comes out.</p><p>"So yeah, I just wanted to get that out, you don't have to reply or anything," Donghyuk continues with a faint smile, speaking faster than usual. "Anyways, I have to go the other way so I won't make you waste more time and lose your train."</p><p>Donghyuk takes a few steps towards him and Yunhyeong's breath hitches when he's standing right in front of him. His eyes instinctively close when Donghyuk leans in, waiting for their lips to meet, but it's his cheek the one that receives Donghyuk's soft touch instead.</p><p>A blush blooms on the spot Donghyuk kissed and spreads all over his face, still out of words once he steps back, and Donghyuk only smiles at him once again. "See you next semester!" he says as a goodbye, and waves at him as he turns around and walks away.</p><p> </p><p>𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> and the one time yunhyeong doesn't want to let him go </em>
</p><p>It takes a few seconds for Yunhyeong to react, seconds in which he considers everything that just happened and also what he really wants. Donghyuk just confessed his feelings for him, feelings that as much as he has tried to deny he shares as well, and if Donghyuk goes home for the break he won't see him for the next two long months. </p><p>If he doesn't move now, he never might.</p><p>So he walks towards Donghyuk who is already a few meters away from him. The sound of his steps make Donghyuk turn around and before he can ask what's the matter he's met by Yunhyeong's lips colliding against his, grabbing him by the face without thinking about it twice.</p><p>Donghyuk's first reaction is shock, the kiss taking him by surprise, and it takes him a few moments to finally realize what is going on and kiss Yunhyeong back. He loops his arms around Yunhyeong's neck, deepening the kiss as their breaths mix together, eager.</p><p>"So what does this mean?" Donghyuk asks after catching his breath, forehead resting against Yunhyeong's.</p><p>"It can mean whatever you want it to," Yunhyeong replies, brushing his thumbs against Donghyuk's cheeks.</p><p>"I want it to mean you like me back."</p><p>Yunhyeong lets actions speak for themselves and kisses Donghyuk once again, this time softer, and he can feel Donghyuk's smile forming against his lips, arms getting tighter around his neck.</p><p>"When are you leaving?" Yunhyeong asks after breaking the kiss again, but still cupping Donghyuk's face.</p><p>"Tomorrow," Donghyuk responds.</p><p>"And you're not coming back until the next semester starts?" </p><p>"Probably two weeks earlier, why?" he questions, tilting his head with a little laugh.</p><p>Yunhyeong suddenly feels stupid, he feels like he just wasted all this time doubting himself when he could've gotten his shit together from the start but now Donghyuk is going away for almost two months and they will feel dreadful now that both have confessed. The wait can make the feelings grow stronger as much as it can make them easily fade away.</p><p>"I'll come visit you," he blurts out, without thinking much about the implications of it.</p><p>"I will be waiting for you, then," Donghyuk says with a bright smile and looks for Yunhyeong's lips one more time. It's quickly becoming addicting. "As much as I'd like to kiss you all night, I don't want you to miss the last train and I have to finish packing so..."</p><p>"Right, right," Yunhyeong sighs, finally separating himself from Donghyuk's hold. He lets out a breathy laugh as he looks up to the dark sky above them, and has a hard time keeping the smile off his face. Donghyuk can't help but find him charming as ever, and now even more knowing he's the reason behind Yunhyeong's dreamy smile. "See you, then," he says, collecting all his will force to walk away from Donghyuk.</p><p>"See you," Donghyuk waves goodbye, and Yunhyeong gives him one final quick peck before running to the station to catch the train that is leaving in five minutes. </p><p>Donghyuk stays in the park for a couple more of minutes, still trying to process everything that just happened unable to keep the smile to himself all the way back to his room and even as he finishes packing to go back home.</p><p>Meanwhile Yunhyeong barely manages to get inside the last subway, sliding between the doors right as they're closing. He's not sure if the way his heart is beating is due to running all the way there or due to what just happened minutes earlier with Donghyuk.</p><p>His heart feels as if it has fallen into place after finally admitting what for so long he tried to deny himself. Now he has a promise to keep, something to look forward, and he can't wait to go visit Donghyuk so he can kiss him again for all the times he should've done it before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!! ♡ comments and/or kudos are deeply appreciated ˆˆ</p><p>Love, M. ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>